


只是一段车

by wxiangxiaow



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Fantastics from Exile Tribe (Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Multi, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: -520的时候写的一段车-All岚向，请注意避雷
Relationships: Kazuhara Ryuto/Shirahama Alan, Komori Hayato/Shirahama Alan, Sato Taiki/Shirahama Alan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	只是一段车

“唔，”白滨趴在沙发上睡的香甜，根本不想睁开眼睛来来者的身份。

“还要睡吗？”他听到了正上方传来男人的轻笑，不过他暂时还不能分辨出声音的主人，“让我再睡一会儿嘛——昨晚回来太晚了。”

“是吗？”

“不要做嘛。”他感到那人正在解自己的裤带，黏糊糊地抱怨一句，却没有任何实质性行动，最多就是扭扭腰以示抗议。

“昨晚做什么去了？”那人显然没把他说的话当回事，麻利地扒下裤子扔在地上，就把一根手指伸进去搅弄。

“啊，嗯，嗯。”白滨没有听到问话，无意识地跟随那人的手小幅度摆动臀部，发出一些无意义的单音节，意识越来越模糊，任由那人把进出的手指增加到了三根。

“唔——”男人一下长驱直入终于又把白滨从云端拉下，他眯着眼睛想要撑起上半身去责怪这个扰他清梦的家伙，却忘了自己身体里已经被钉入一根柱子，起到一半就被刺激到软下身去，“我不是说了不做嘛......”

“可是昨晚明明答应了要来陪我，亚岚君也太狡猾了。”对方回给他同样软塌塌的声音，一边大力抽插，紧致的内壁很快欣然接受了巨物的侵入，顺利的程度令人很难不去遐想昨晚发生的事。

昨晚.......昨晚干什么去了？白滨努力让自己一团糨糊的脑子理出一条线索，昨晚约了人吗？......对！和大树去喝酒了来着——

“大树、放、放开我，你昨晚、还没做够吗？”尾椎升起的快感让白滨有些飘飘然，但是想到是要对后辈说教，白滨努力把自己的声调按下去，装出一份凶狠的样子。

“啊，很遗憾猜错了哦，原来是和大树君在一起啊，怪不得亚岚君都不记得我了。”撞击一滞，白滨被整个捞起，背撞在那人的胸膛上，整个人坐在他怀里，那人的阴茎因此埋得更深。

“为什么亚岚君眼里总是只有大树君呢？”毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在白滨颈边，藏在衣服下的乳尖也被那人的手指玩弄得立起发胀，“果然是因为大树君的服务精神很好吧？不管是上面还是下面都会照顾得很周到，亚岚君只用躺着享受就可以了？”

白滨被撞得眼冒金星，嘴里进去的气比呼出的多，听到抱怨的语气总算是找回了些许理智，知道这个抱怨的家伙是谁。

“隼，隼不要生气嘛，”他偏过脑袋想要去亲小森的嘴唇，小森喜欢被亲吻的感受，白滨迷迷糊糊记得讨好的方式，奈何没有眼镜的支持，面前的人影都分出了几重，“哇，好多隼啊，隼是学会了分身吗？”

小森差点没被醉鬼的低智发言弄到笑出来，“但是我和大树君不一样哦，我是鼓励型的，前辈只要努力一把，应该可以依靠后面射出来吧？”白滨长年锻炼的胸肌柔软有弹性，小森忍不住多捏了几把，当然重点还是揪扯可怜的乳头，他把白滨的身体调转面向自己，柱体在白滨体内带动大面积的摩擦，把白滨激得一阵抽搐。

“昨晚、不是、你听我解释、啊、啊、啊啊啊啊、”小森没有理会白滨，扣着臀部便开始激烈的运动，”后面、要被插烂了、要“白滨本身经过了一晚的折腾，现在指哪哪疼，还使不上劲，被小森的阴茎插得更是口不择言，一心只想让对方快些放过自己。

“骗人，这不是很精神吗？亚岚君老是骗我。”小森空出一只手撸了两把白滨翘起的阴茎，然后又投身进活塞运动，润滑油混合着些许精液从两人的交界处流出，透明的水渍涂满了两个人的胯部，偶尔还有被击出的水花飞出。

“不、不是那里、”白滨也不知道哪里是哪里了，叫喊的声音逐渐带上哭腔，“你不要、不要乱说话——”

“差不多了吧？亚岚君怎么过了这么久还是那么短时间呢？”小森看白滨突然僵直身体，坏心眼地放慢抽插速度，一下整根没入，停两下，再稍微拔出，再顶到最深，“还是说锻炼偷懒呢？”

“我没有呜——”白滨的阴茎终于弹跳两下，射出些许乳白色的液体在小森的腹部，本人则和被抽走了魂一样软在了小森身上。

“看来昨晚确实有一场鏖战呢，前、辈、”小森抱着没骨头的人低声说道，他的阴茎还直挺挺地插在白滨的后穴里，没有要投降的意思。

“玩够了吗？”另一个声音突然插入进来，“虽然我们说好是能让隼桑先来一次，但是不能因为这个忘了正事。”

白滨在昏昏欲睡中听到熟悉的声音被惊醒，“大树？”他不是很确认地问。

隼和大树一向不是很对付，这是他知道的，还有什么事能让他们两个商量好，白滨一时想不出来。

“你真的很多话。”小森就维持着插入状态抱着白滨站起来，往佐藤靠的那扇门走。

“唔、唔、”白滨被走动的步伐顶的难受，下意识地搂紧了小森。

“我不会出让的，你要自己想办法。”小森停在佐藤面前，盯着他的眼睛，语气不善。

“抱歉抱歉，是我昨晚做的太过了。”佐藤仍然挂着人畜无害的笑容，这家伙总是一副积极得不行的样子，让小森看着有点不爽。

“我说你们完事了吗？我等了好久了。”第三个声音刺入白滨的耳膜，这令他差点要从小森的怀里跳出来。

“龙友？你怎么也在这？”白滨隐隐在心里不妙，虽然平时他和数原开玩笑没大没小，也一起解决过生理问题，但是他理应不会掺和在这两个针锋相对的人里面。

“被邀请来的。”数原早就把自己扒了个精光，显然是等了有一段时间了。

“你们——啊，”小森冷不防地把自己连带着身上的连体婴摔进柔软的床褥里，打断了白滨的话。

“いただきます。”小森坐直，开始解还堪堪挂在白滨身上的衬衫的扣子。佐藤则脱掉了裤子，坐到了白滨的身后，试图往填的满满当当的的后穴里塞多一根手指。

“不！”白滨几乎是一瞬间就明白了佐藤想要做什么，他努力转过身去想推开佐藤。

“亚岚酱，不要看那边。”白滨感到自己脑袋被另一只手控制，然后便闻到一阵腥膻味，数原的阴茎就拍在右脸颊，“你会做的吧？”

自知逃不过的白滨顺从地张开嘴把庞然大物纳入口中，用舌头去按摩膨胀的头部和粗壮的茎身。他用两只手扶着囊袋，为了不让牙齿碰到脆弱的阴茎，白滨把调用了目前能用上的所有注意力。

数原用手按着白滨的脑袋，心安理得地享受服务，他一开始听小森和佐藤跟他提出邀请的时候还以为是什么过火的黄色笑话，按理说白滨这家伙爱玩也不至于到这个地步，不过两个小鬼的再三请求下他还是答应了，不过纯粹是为了来看故事会怎么收场。

意外还得到了一份不错的报酬嘛，他碰上白滨向上看的目光，揉揉被汗水浸湿的脑袋，“干的不错嘛，不愧是你。”数原夸奖道。

另一头，小森在捏揉着白滨可怜的乳尖，佐藤则趁着白滨的注意力转移把扩充的手指增加到了三根，他示意小森把白滨的身体抬高，把自己的阴茎抵在穴口，然后把白滨的身体往下按。

“啊——啊、啊、啊”白滨瞬时脑中一片空白，原本重新翘起的阴茎洒出精液，连自己嘴里还有东西都忘了，尾椎撕裂的痛感和奇妙的快感迅速流向大脑皮层，手从数原的身上滑落，无力地垂在身侧。

“接下来就是你们两个的事了。”数原捏住白滨的下巴，把自己的老二抽出来，继续在旁边用手撸动。

于是佐藤和小森便开始像比赛一样故意错开节拍抽插，一人抽出另一人则权力撞入，白滨被强烈的撞击撞得失了神，身体就像是在暴风雨的船只一样随风飘摇，湿软的肠壁绞着两根横冲直撞的阴茎，爽的两个人都忍不住轻叹。

小森低头咬住艳红的乳尖，用牙齿细细地研磨，时不时又吮吸一下，白滨被逼挺着胸膛，软软的胸肌在胸前晃荡，让他一瞬间产生了自己只不过是一只奶牛的错觉；佐藤则手握着白滨的腰，啃咬白滨的后颈，沿着脖子向上留下印记；白滨想逃，又被拽入快感的漩涡，左右动弹不得，只有发出呻吟的份，一时间室内只有白滨的声音和肉体击打的声音。

“呃——”小森和佐藤一前一后达到了高潮，大量的精液灌入白滨的肠道，让白滨练的腹肌微微鼓起，白滨直翻白眼，向后倒进佐藤的怀里，数原往前两步，把自己的白浊喷在白滨脸上。

“怎么样？我的提议还不错吧？”佐藤抱住被精液里外浸透的白滨，“亚岚桑的潜力比想象中的还要大。”

“勉勉强强吧。”小森一把把白滨拉回来，把自己的嘴唇印上白滨的，并且让佐藤的连接处稍微拉开，“不过我不喜欢分享。”

佐藤耸耸肩，表示并不和小气幼稚鬼一般见识。

“真令人期待哪，亚岚桑的极限到底在哪里。”


End file.
